<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crosslines, the scratches and stains by QuixoticChloe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354493">crosslines, the scratches and stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticChloe/pseuds/QuixoticChloe'>QuixoticChloe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hickeys, Mild Biting, PWP, Vaginal Sex, meetings, mild sexual fantasy aspects, they are employed at the same company but don't work for each other/under one another etc, this is porn there is no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticChloe/pseuds/QuixoticChloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bruise was carefully hidden, but Brienne knew it was there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crosslines, the scratches and stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccolinde/gifts">Roccolinde</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shout out to you-know-who for looking this over and reassuring me. </p><p>title from Whitehorse’s Tame as the Wild Ones</p><p>Roccolinde, i was so inspired by that prompt, thank you very much &lt;3 hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bruise was carefully hidden, but Brienne knew it was there. </p><p>She’d watched Jaime get dressed that morning, and he’d carefully adjusted his shirt and tie before they left for work. The bruise had been left by her, where she’d sucked and bitten and worked a mark into the skin while Jaime moaned in her ear. </p><p>It was a little higher than where they usually left marks, but Jaime had admired it in the bathroom mirror while she’d showered, poking at it and turning to grin at her. </p><p>Now they were stuck in a meeting with seven other people. She had to speak in five minutes about her department, and she was so turned on she could barely think. </p><p>Jaime was sitting across from her, speaking confidently and clearly as he spoke. She didn’t have a clue what he was speaking about, too busy trying to drag her eyes from the bruise peeking over the collar of his shirt. </p><p>He turned his head and made eye contact with her, his grin widening just a little. He knew what he was doing to her, and he shifted subtly, exposing more of his neck to her as he continued to speak. </p><p>Brienne cursed inwardly, wishing they were alone in the room so she could kiss Jaime, or at least poke at the bruise on his neck, and give him a matching one on the other side. </p><p>All too soon, it was time for her to speak. She could barely remember a word of what she said, but she successfully got through the meeting without climbing across the table, and when she made it back to her office, there was a text from Jaime waiting on her phone. </p><p>
  <em>Ur place tonight? </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jaime was barely through her door before they pounced on each other.</p><p>“God, I wanted to climb across the table,” she told him as he unbuttoned her shirt, fingers clumsy in their eagerness. </p><p>“You should’ve! It would’ve made the meeting far more interesting,” he grinned at her, before pulling her close to kiss her.</p><p>She loved kissing him. There were moments when all she wanted to do was kiss him. Lazy Sunday mornings spent sprawled out in bed with him, or in the shower together. Those were her favourite. </p><p>But it wasn't what she wanted right now.</p><p>Brienne pulled back to run her fingers carefully over the bruise on his neck. It looked amazing, and Jaime held himself still, tilting his head to give her better access with a smile on his face. </p><p>“You want to add more of them?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes,” she breathed, grabbing his hand as they hurried to her bedroom. </p><p>They got rid of the rest of their clothing, and she pushed him down onto the bed gently, eager to get her mouth on him again. </p><p>She remembered, last night, Jaime fucking into her, and his neck had been in easy reach so that had been where she’d focused her attention. When she’d come with a moan, she’d pulled away and knew that it was going to leave a mark. She hadn’t expected the little flare of excitement in her stomach, knowing that she was leaving marks on him, but she’d ignored it until the meeting this morning. </p><p>“C’mere,” Jaime reached for her, pulling her down on top of him, kissing her, and all thoughts of last night fled her mind, leaving her focused solely on what’s happening now.  </p><p>Rather than going straight for the other side of his neck, she pressed a kiss to his collarbone, moving further down as she made herself comfortable. Jaime was hard, she could feel it along her stomach, but that was not going to be her focus for now. </p><p>Jaime was all golden skin, lean muscle, and an eager to please attitude. She’d spent hours before learning his body, learning the spots that made him gasp and moan and twitch. But this was different now. </p><p>One of his hands touched the back of her head, and she felt his chest shake with laughter beneath her. “You got a plan?”</p><p>Brienne grinned at him as she scraped her teeth underneath his collarbone. “I do.” </p><p>Jaime’s laugh turned into a strangled moan. “Don’t let me stop you, then.” </p><p>She moved her way down Jaime’s body, pressing kisses to the parts she knew would elicit the best reactions, the curve of his ribs, his abs, his hipbones, even the delicate skin of his inner wrists and thighs. She’d explored every inch of him already, and she was conquering him again, mapping out inches of perfectly smooth skin with her lips and tongue. </p><p>She went over those same spots with her teeth. Scraping them over his stomach with a grin, laughing quietly when that caused him to jump a little. Biting at a hipbone caused him to gasp, his dick hard and his fingers pushing through her hair reverently. </p><p>When she reached his inner thighs, she thought he was going to come on the spot. </p><p>“Brienne,” he gasped her name, fervent and desperate, his hips twitching beneath her hands. </p><p>“Still got a way to go,” she murmured, almost apologetic but not really, eager to continue her adventure. </p><p>She bit the soft skin on his thigh, sucking a bruise there, knowing it would be hidden from everyone but herself, and the thought alone was enough to get her to move to his other thigh to give him a matching hickey there. </p><p>Jaime hadn’t stopped moaning once, his legs spreading automatically. </p><p>Brienne was so wet and so turned on that it was taking all her willpower not to climb up and sit on his dick. She had a plan and he would not dissuade her from it. </p><p>Jaime fell apart under her mouth and tongue as she mapped new bruises on her canvas. He was hard and wet and leaking, moaning her name with every breath. By the time she finally made it back up near his mouth, she sucked another hickey into the sharp curve of his jaw, and kissed him on the mouth, triumphant. </p><p>“It’s going to be torture going to work tomorrow,” Jaime gasped desperately. “I could barely get through that meeting with just one bruise, and now I have a million.” </p><p>“Don’t exaggerate,” she told him sternly, before moving back down. </p><p>Jaime’s dick was like the rest of him, annoyingly perfect. When she wrapped a hand around him, he gasped. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m going to last long,” he informed her, his face flushed and his hair a mess. </p><p>“What do you want?” Brienne asked him. </p><p>Jaime considered his words for a moment. “Eat you out then fuck?” </p><p>“Romantic,” she teased him, and then laughed when he moved suddenly, flipping them over so she was underneath him. </p><p>Jaime grinned at her as he leaned close for a kiss. “And eager.” </p><p>She had to inhale quickly when he pressed a biting kiss to her neck, shivering slightly at the feeling. Then he pressed another one underneath her collarbones. Then another one on her stomach. </p><p>“Are you seriously copying me?” she asked, running her fingers through his golden hair. </p><p>“I said I was going to eat you out. I didn’t say when.” </p><p>The smile he shot her was entirely too smug, but Brienne had a secret weapon up her sleeve. </p><p>“I didn’t think I could wait this long. Thought we were going to end up fucking in my office,” she told him, watching the way he pulled back to look at her, his mouth dropping open, his gaze hot. </p><p>“Yeah?” he whispered, resting his chin on her hip. “Were you thinking of that? Just inviting me to your office for a chat about something, closing the blinds, locking the door behind me…” </p><p>She would never have done that, but it was fun to think about. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it throughout the meeting.” </p><p>Jaime licked his lips, and she zeroed in on the action. He noticed and smiled at her, his grin bright and cocky. “And I bet you would’ve just shoved me down in a chair and rode me within an inch of my life. Probably would’ve sent me back to my office looking a mess.” </p><p>Brienne smiled at the thought. It was an interesting fantasy. “You would’ve liked that.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” he raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“You like people knowing what you’ve been doing.” To make her point, she nudged at the bruise blooming on his neck. Jaime was many things. Subtle wasn’t one of them. She was certain that Pod, her secretary, and Pia, who was Jaime’s, were well aware they were together. They weren’t quite hiding anything, as they weren’t breaking any rules or company policies, but Brienne liked to keep her private life at home when she was at work. It was just difficult when her private life walked around her workplace with distracting bruises. </p><p>Jaime made a soft humming noise as he considered her words. “I’m not the person who would fuck at work… but you have to admit, it’s fun to think about.” </p><p>With that, he lowered his head again and kissed her hip, distracting her immediately. “I said I’d eat you out.” </p><p>“You did,” she said breathlessly, closing her eyes at the feeling of him running one hand up her thigh. </p><p>She felt him shift his weight, and then his mouth was following the same path as his hand, sucking a line of bruises into the skin. Moaning and grabbing at his hair only seemed to urge him to slow down even further. She felt the curve of his smile pressed into her skin and cursed at him. </p><p>“I’m just repaying the favour,” he murmured, so <em>so</em> close to where she wanted him. </p><p>“More like torturing me,” she shot back, laughing. </p><p>Brienne’s laughter was abruptly cut off when he pressed a kiss to her clit, before licking into her deeply. He’s learned what she liked, slow deep licks at first before focusing on her clit. </p><p>She gasped and moaned, her legs spreading wider, her fingers in his hair. Jaime was skilled at this, and he ate her out until she was shaking and wet. Just before she almost started begging, he moved back up to her clit. </p><p>“Fingers,” she demanded, and Jaime was quick to listen, keeping his mouth at her clit as he pushed a finger into her, causing her to clench down around him. </p><p>When she tugged at his hair, demanding <em>more </em>and Jaime was quick to give her two fingers. When he curled his fingers slightly, gently, to brush against her g-spot, her thighs clenched so hard around him that he smiled against her. </p><p>“I’m not going to last,” she warned him breathlessly, and of course Jaime took that as a challenge. </p><p>Already oversensitive, it only took him sealing his lips around her clit and sucking hard for her to come with a shout, one hand in his hair and the other clenched in the sheets beside her. </p><p>“Oh my god,” she said faintly, as Jaime pulled back a little. The lower half of his face was wet, and his lips were shiny as he grinned at her, looking smug. </p><p>“That was fun,” he remarked as she pulled him towards her. </p><p>“We’re not done yet,” she murmured as she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, his tongue. The solid weight of him on top of her only caused every nerve in her body to light up, and she couldn’t get enough. </p><p>“Condom?” Jaime pulled away from the kiss to ask, his dick hard and pressing insistently into her hip. </p><p>Brienne fumbled with the drawer of her bedside cabinet and pulled it open, reaching into the half-empty box of condoms to pull one out and pass it to Jaime, trying to slow her heart rate. </p><p>Jaime fumbled with the condom for a moment, putting it on and then surging forward to kiss Brienne. It was all teeth, and she felt a shiver go through her when he pulled back to press a sharp kiss to her neck. </p><p>Jaime had this way of pulling reactions from her, and she gladly gave them to him, gasping his name, moaning when he ran a hand down her side. </p><p>When he pushed into her slowly, she couldn’t stop the noises she made, burying them in Jaime’s neck when he moved his hips in careful little increments. </p><p>Jaime lifted his head and kissed her desperately until he was pressed against her fully and she was clenching down again.</p><p>“Brienne…” Jaime gasped against her mouth as he rocked his hips, and that was enough to make her grab at him, demanding that he move, telling him what she wanted. </p><p>Jaime took directions amazingly, and moved. Every time he brushed against her g-spot, she felt sparks go down her spine. She wasn’t going to hold on again for much longer. </p><p>But before she could say anything, Jaime reached down and touched her clit with his thumb and forefinger, thrust once, twice, and then she was coming, another toe-curling orgasm that swept through her, her heart racing and her fingers digging into Jaime’s back. </p><p>She was so caught up in her own orgasm that she was only aware of Jaime coming too when he moaned in her ear. Brienne grinned as they shifted, Jaime pulling away to take off the condom, tie it off, and throw it in the bin in the corner of the room, before eagerly making his way back to the bed. </p><p>“I know we should probably get cleaned up more, but I just want to sleep,” Jaime murmured against her shoulder. </p><p>“We can shower in the morning,” Brienne said into his hair, wrapping her arms around him. “But you’re sleeping in the wet spot tonight.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
<hr/><p>At a meeting a few days later, Jaime deliberately sat across from her, and lifted his chin slightly, exposing the fresh bruise on his neck, half hidden by the collar of his shirt. He made eye contact with her and smiled slowly. </p><p>Brienne clenched her thighs, sighed, and took a sip of her coffee. </p><p>It was going to be another long meeting. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>